


In the Shadows of Two X-wings

by the_eagles_are_coming



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FinnxPoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Starwars - Freeform, Stormpilot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eagles_are_coming/pseuds/the_eagles_are_coming
Summary: Finn is still recovering from his encounter with Kylo Ren, but has moved out of the medical care area. At first he and Poe were the best of friends, it was a strange sight not to see them together. However at one point Poe began to distance himself from Finn, who didn't take it very well.





	In the Shadows of Two X-wings

Finn strode away from me angrily. I punched the wall, regretting it instantly as pain flowed through my fist. I hated this. As soon as Finn and I were finally getting along, he'd get mad, or I'd get mad, causing us to fight for days. I just didn't get it. 

I ran after him, calling his name. He stopped outside the base, between two X-wings. I slowed my pace, approaching him in a way that hopefully wouldn't make him run again. He took note of me standing beside him, but didn't make eye contact. 

"What's going on between us Finn?" I said weakly. "You won't talk to me like you used to, won't be alone with me." 

"What's going on?" He said bitterly. "What's going on is you're pushing me away! You always sat beside me. You held my hand. You were the one who came and slept with me when I was having nightmares. And then you went and flirted with everyone in the whole kriffing base!" He shoved my chest slightly, and I stumbled back towards the ship. "You started ignoring me and wouldn't be alone with me!" 

He'd backed me up against the X-wing, and if he wasn't so angry I might have enjoyed this situation.

The only reason I’d been pushing him away was because I didn't want to mess up our relationship. I'd thought of Finn as more than a friend for a long time, and I knew if I stayed around him I'd mess up and our friendship would be ruined. I couldn't live with that. 

Looking away I said, "I just didn't want to..." 

He shook me and interrupted. "What? What is it you want Poe?" His face was so close, his whole body pressed against mine. I can't avoid it anymore.

"This." I breathed, and brought my lips to his. For a moment I could have sworn he kissed me back, but then he pulled away with what looked like horror in his expression. That's it, I've ruined it all. I muttered some sort of apology, and whipped around to go back inside. 

Suddenly he took my hand and turned me around gently to face him. "Wait. Poe I-" He took a deep breath, his gaze so intense and focused only on me. He leaned in, lips just brushing my own, and I dared not move a muscle for fear he'd change his mind. Tentatively he kissed me and my body responded right away. I ran my hands over his back, his hair. I tilted my head up to reach him better. I could tell he was unsure, so I guided his hands to rest on the back of my neck. He got the idea, running his fingers through my hair, making me groan. I pushed him forward till I had him against the ship, and I ran my hands over his chest, clutching his shirt. His hands rested on my hips, and were working their way dangerously southward. I could only imagine what would have happened, for at that moment the door opened, shedding a beam of light over the darkening landing strip. 

    We broke apart, Finn stayed where he was, I moved to the other ship, leaning against it casually, as if we were having a normal conversation. I was thankful that it was fairly dark, because we were both out of breath, I felt a definite flush in my cheeks, and Finn, I'm sure, the same. My hair was askew and I rapidly mussed it back into place as a fellow blue squadron member walked between us. He glanced at me, then hopped into the X-wing behind Finn. He rummaged around briefly, oblivious to the awkward tension between Finn and me. Once he'd found what he wanted, he pocketed an item and went back inside. 

    As soon as the door shut we both let out a nervous chuckle, then laughed again at doing the same thing. I wanted to go to him, hold him in my arms again, but Finn looked as though he wanted to say something. 

    "I'm sorry about before," he began. "I was just so confused about how I felt, because any sort of-" he gestured back and forth between us. "this, was severely discouraged within the stormtrooper ranks. I hurt you Poe, and I'm really sorry." He stepped toward me and took my hand loosely. "If you don't want to jump into something so soon or be around me at the moment, I'll understand." He looked truly upset but I wasn't really mad at him. 

     I answered him by leaning up to give him a gentle peck on the lips, and then wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. He sighed in what seemed like relief and hugged me back, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. We stayed like this for a moment, happy to just be together, not fighting. 

    An announcement crackled on for the five-minute-till-base-lock-up warning. 

    "We'd better get inside." Finn mumbled, moving to lean against my forehead, his lips resting tantalizingly out of reach.

    "Yeah." I  replied breathlessly. We strolled back through the halls holding hands, giggling after we passed anyone. We came to Finn's room first, and stood awkwardly in the doorway. He fiddled with my hand, stroking each finger and rubbing circles on my palm. Neither of us wanted to move. 

    "Do you just want to-" he gestured inside. 

    "Yeah." I said, trying to conceal my enthusiasm. I chuckled nervously. While I'd been here on countless nights to help Finn back to sleep after a bad dream, we hadn't really been talking for weeks and it seemed like a whole new room. 

    Before we'd have just stripped to our underwear then crawled into bed. Now however, amidst blushing and awkwardly bumping into things, Finn used the bathroom to change into pyjama pants while I took off my  jacket and shirt in the main room. Then I joined him in the bathroom as we brushed our teeth. It was very awkward yes, but also exciting. We each kept glancing at the other, who'd then blush furiously and look away. 

    It seemed to take twice as long as usual for us to get to the bed. Once there, we hesitated, this time was different than the countless other nights. Finn got in first, taking the inside, then I took the outside. I reached my arm up to the button for the light, checking that he wouldn't mind it being off. He nodded, so I pressed it and the room faded into pleasant darkness. A little blueish light remained from the data pad on the wall, just enough to make out most of Finn's face. 

    We lay on our sides facing each other. His jawline looked so perfect, outlined against the blue. I traced it with my fingers, looking into Finn's eyes to make sure it was okay. I caressed his forehead, his nose, the  dark circles under his eyes. I'd longed for this for so long, it almost seemed like a dream now. 

    Finn leaned toward me, and I rested my hands on his chest. He kissed me so tenderly, his hand making the lightest pressure on my neck, I shifted closer to him, letting our legs wrap around one another. 

    I kissed him once on the nose, then his lips again, those full and enticing lips. I smiled, tucking his head under my chin, and wrapping my arms around him. 

    "I don't think I'll be having any nightmares tonight." He mumbled.

    "No." I said, stroking the back of his head. "Goodnight." I whispered.

   "Goodnight Poe." 

    I listened to Finn's breathing get slower and began to drift myself. My last coherent thought was how content I was just to be lying here, my arms wrapped around him.


End file.
